


Beauty And The Beast:Cinderella style(1D Fanfic)

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (orphan_account)



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Cinderella - All Media Types, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: A beauty and the Beast/Cinderella type One Direction story





	Beauty And The Beast:Cinderella style(1D Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> A story that will be an orphaned work a little forgotten gem that I found a decided to put up  
> Its really not that great.

Once up a time there was girl named Zendaya she lived out in a peaceful small town with her two brothers Zayn and Javadd. In this small town everyone knew each other. Zendaya loved to read she would go to the book store and buy new books and read them.

"Hey Zendaya back again I see." The own of the book store said with a smile on his face.

"Like any other day! Have any new books?" I wonder over to him.

"We sure do here's are recent one its called The Sea Of Stars. I think you might enjoy this book." He handed me it.

"Oh wow thanks." I handed him the money.

I walked out of the book shop walking over to my normal spot. Which is by the wishing fountain. I opened it up then someone came up and blocked the sun.

"Hey Zendaya."

I looked up and saw Harry.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Same as always." He smirked at me.

"Harry the answer is no! Like always." I closed my book and started to walk off.

He ran up to me and grabbed me and threw my book which landed in a small puddle.

"Come on stop being so stubborn!" He pulled me closer to him.

"Harry let me go!" I tried getting away from him.

"HEY LET HER GO!" I heard a voice shout.

"Oh look who we have here it's Liam Payne the bad." He turned around and glared at him.

"Let her go!" James growled at him.

"Oh whatcha gonna do beat me to death oh I'm so scared!" He laughed then James took a swing at him knocking him to the ground.

"Leave before I do beat you to death!" He picked him up and shoved him away.

"Are you okay." James asked me.

"Yeah I am. Hey I swear I've seen you before." I looked at him.

"We went to school together I was the bad boy that all the girls went after." He smirked at me.

"Oh yeah now I remember!" I clapped my hands together.

"You must Zendaya right..Yeah you're the really pretty one that every guy wanted including me. But I knew I had no chances with you."James looked at the ground.

"You wanted to date me? That's soo weird cause Ive always wanted to date you but I thought no his a bad boy and I'm goodie two shoes. I always thought you want Ariana the bad girl." I playfully pushed him.

"Why would I want some like me when I can have the opposite of me." James smirked.

I blushed like a tomato.

"You're cute when you blush." James whispered in my ear.

I nearly melted to the ground.

"Speechless I see." James nipped at my ear.

I froze there not being able to move.

"I...I.. Ummm...erm." I couldn't form one word.

"Ill see you around later." James kissed me.

My eyes widen I watched as he walked away.

-Ariana-

Once upon a time a girl named Ariana lived in a castle with her two step brothers and goodie two shoes mother. Her brothers were named Harry and Edward. Edward was like a bad boy. Harry was the goodie two shoes like mom. Then there's me I'm like my brother Edward  bad. He hung out with James who I hung with sometimes. James and him are in a band called Two straight. There band members are James, William, James, Javadd and my brother Edward. My brother Harry was in a band called One direction. The band members where Niall, Liam, Zayn, Louis and my other brother Harry.

I was out enjoying a nice stroll through the small town I lived in. I went to my usual spot which was near a small bridge. I looked down at the river the current was nice and peaceful today. Then I see Liam come into the picture.

"Hey Ariana."

I turned around to see him smile.

"Hey Liam." I smiled back at him.

He and I used to go to school together.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to....to go out sometime?" He blushed.

"What why me I thought you would go after Zendaya the goodie shoes." I rolled my eyes.

"She may be pretty and all but I think you're prettier." He smiled at me.

"Really want to go out with a bad girl like me?" I laughed.

"Why not." He laughed a little too.

"Hmm I always did find you cute. Yeah what the heck."

"Yes!" He fist pumped the air.

I laughed at how happy he was.

"How about later I take you out for some coffee?" He wiggled his foot around and smiled at the ground.

"Sure why not. Oh my gosh look at the time I really must be going!" I ran off then my shoe came undone. I had no time to go back after it I ran for my life to get back home.


End file.
